


Trois Boussoles D'Or

by Lastel



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aircraft Hijacking, Alethiometer Use, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Toya hasn't become Dabi, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Yagi Toshinori | All Might Adopts Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, no beta we die like men
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastel/pseuds/Lastel
Summary: A cette énième rentrée dans l'Académie de UA, connue dans le monde entier pour ses cursus combattants, stupeur générale : Nezu, son principal depuis mémoire d'homme, a disparu sans un mot, et l'école est temporairement placée sous la tutelle de la Commission Héroïque.Le moulin à rumeur moud de bon train, et les allées du campus bourdonnent de mille théories farfelues …Ce que nul ne peut deviner, c'est que deux semaines plus tôt, par une nuit déserte, trois élèves furent convoqués en catimini dans le bureau central et se virent chacun confier un objet plus qu'intrigant : l'aléthiomètre ...
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki & Yaoyorozu Momo, Dabi & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Toga Himiko, Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya & Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya & Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka & Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki & Yaoyorozu Momo, Kurogiri & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Todoroki Touya, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Toga Himiko, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shinsou Hitoshi & Yaoyorozu Momo, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Touya & Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko





	Trois Boussoles D'Or

_Ok. Ça va le faire._

Momo relut son support écrit pour la millième fois, même si elle en connaissait probablement autant sur la vie de Le Corbusier que le professeur lui-même. Enfin, peut-être pas ... ?

_Oh mon dieu._

Elle croisa les regards rassurants de Kyoka et de Denki-kun. La musique et la philosophie n'étaient pas vraiment concernés par ce cours, aussi leur présence n'était expliquée que par une unique raison : ils étaient venus en guise de soutien émotionnel s'incruster dans la séance.

_Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu._

Elle entendit un reniflement derrière elle. En se retournant, elle vit Bakugo-kun qui faisait les derniers réglages sur l'ordinateur. Elle enviait sa nonchalance, que rien ne semblait perturber, pas même devoir présenter un exposé à un ampithéatre plein à craquer d'élèves _et de professeurs_.

_MONDIEUMONDIEUMONDIEU─_

Finalement, il se releva et lui tendit un micro, signe qu'il la laissait commencer.

_Souviens-toi Yaomomo, dit Denki-kun un jour. Tu es sans doute la seule de l'Académie à qui il cède la parole sans tentative de meurtre ! C'est génial ! Ça fait de toi la personne la plus terrifiante de l'école !_

A première vue, le binôme surprenait quelque peu. En fait, Kyoka en recrachait à chaque fois son coca, même si cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils formaient un groupe régulier : depuis leur second cours, à dire vrai, où ils s'étaient retrouvés appareillés pour un devoir sur l'expressionnisme.

Momo avait été, en toute honnêteté, terrorisée à l'idée de devoir gérer l'apprenti pilote toujours énervé qui pour une raison obscure suivait les cours d'arts en cursus optionnel.

Son appréhension s'était au final rélévée ... eh bien, parfaitement fondée, car Bakugo-kun était constamment à deux doigts d'égorger son prochain, mais il semblait qu'apprécier _The Deep_ de Pollock vous garantissait une certaine immunité aux crises de nerfs.

Qui aurait cru en le voyant qu'il était passioné par l'art abstrait ?

Par l'art abstrait, l'architecture moderne, Philippe de Vitry, les jardins perses ...

Là, planté sur l'estrade et les mains dans les poches, il paraissait dans son élément, contrairement à elle-même, au bord de la défaillance cardiaque, sa main tremblante sur le point de lâcher le micro.

_Je parie qu'il est en panne._

_..._

_Non, par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas le cas._

Bakugo-kun lui coula un regard en coin, un de ceux qu'il lui adressait souvent quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs, et qu'elle revérifiait pour la dixième fois chacune de ses réponses.

Un qui, elle l'avait appris, disait : _Arrête de flipper pour rien. Ça va passer nickel._

_Inspire. Expire._

_Ça va le faire._

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole, elle sentit le metal froid de la boussole contre sa cuisse.

_...Ça ne va **pas** le faire._

* * *

\- Deeeeekuuuu-KUN !!

Il couina en bondissant en arrière, trébucha et se serait étalé au sol si Ura-chan ne l'avait pas rattrapé avec son Alter. Aer ricana et retourna se percher sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, tout content de la frayeur qu'il avait causé.

\- M-merci Ura-chan ...

Lù froudroya le volatile du regard, qui n'en eut _rien-à-foutre_ , puis dénuba les dents, ce qui n'eut pas plus d'effet. Alors, elle se changea en caracal et se tassa sur elle-même, prête à bondir sur l'impudent qui avait _osé_ effrayer _son_ humain. Le corbeau se transforma en glouton, sifflant de manière provoquante. Tout se serait encore finit en bain de sang si Bolt n'avait eu la prévoyance de s'interposer, pour l'instant un kangouroo qu'aucun des belligérants ne parut pressé d'affronter. Lù redevint un lémur aux yeux anxieux et Aer un rouge-gorge pétillant, et chacun retourna à ses affaires en ignorant ostensiblement l'autre.

\- Ce n'est rien, Deku-kun ! répondit-elle en lui décochant son sourire éblouissant, qui l'avait tant fait rougir les premiers mois.

Maintenant, il se contenta de le lui rendre, en se grattant un peu la tête.

\- Sinon, pourquoi me crier dessus comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Todoroki te posait une question mais tu étais distrait, Midoriya ! Tu regardais dans le vide en marmonnant depuis trois minutes et cinquante-huit secondes !

Iida-kun agita les mains en l'air, montrant un chronomètre arrêté sur le temps énoncé, un pli désapprobateur entre les sourcils. Todo-kun, une petite chatte blanche dans ses bras, se contenta de hausser les épaules face à son expression penaude.

\- Aaah, désolé, désolé, j'étais dans la lune. Tu disais ?

Le jeune homme inclina la tête ( cela réchauffait le cœur d'Izuku de le voir tellement plus expressif qu'au début. Son sourcil se levait à présent de trois millimètres plus haut quand il était amusé ) et réitéra :

\- Je disais, la cantine des étudiants d'art propose du Katsudon aujourd'hui. Tu veux y aller ?

\- _OUI !_

Ura-chan éclata de rire face à la réponse extatique, comme si elle-même ne passait pas son temps à courir d'une cantine à l'autre.

Élément contextuel nécessaire à la compréhension de cette phrase : le campus était si grand qu'il y avait une cantine voire deux par fac, chacune ayant des menus différents tous les jours. En pratique, le résultat était que les étudiants avaient tendance à ignorer leur réfectoire attribué et à manger à celui d'un autre cursus, selon leurs préférences alimentaires.

En l'occurence, Izuku s'apprêtait à sécher les yakitoris destinés aux matheux, pour grappiller le Katsudon chez les artistes.

Ah, que la vie est belle.

Cependant, son enthousiame se changea vite en cendre.

\- Tu parais distrait depuis la rentrée ... Tout va bien, Deku-kun ?

Il fit volte-face et hocha frénétiquement la tête, les mains s'agitant dans tous les sens et un sourire un peu figé plaqué sur le visage.

\- O-oui oui oui ! C'est juste, enfin, je veux dire, c'est à cause ! Des résultats ! Voilà, les résultats ! Je suis nerveux de connaître les résultats ! Je veux dire, je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir réussi la première partie mais les courbes de la seconde m'ont fait beuguer sur le moment et je suis presque certain d'avoir commis au moins une faute d'inattention à l'exercice trois parce que en y réfléchissant bien ce que j'ai trouvé est totalement impossible dans un univers euclidien ─

\- Wahou ! Duuuu calme ! Déstresse ! Je suis sûre que tu as tout bien réussi !

\- Effectivement, Midoriya ! Si tu as bien révisé, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais échouer même si ces examens étaient, je l'admets, particulièrement difficiles et ─

Il soupira intérieurement, soulagé au-delà des mots d'avoir pu dévier la conversation sur un terrain moins dangereux. Mais tandis qu'ils franchissaient le portique, il croisa le regard perçant de Todo-kun, et jura sentir une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque. Il se força à sourire encore plus radieusement, pour tenter de rassurer l'autre. A en croire la lueur dubitative qui dansait dans ses yeux, il n'était clairement pas dupe, mais n'insista pas, reportant son attention sur Iida-kun qui parlait toujours.

Izuku dut user de toute son énergie mentale pour ne pas plonger sa main dans la petite bourse cousue dans sa veste.

Il lui semblait que la boussole qui y dormait était si lourde qu'elle l'enlisait dans les mangroves, le feuillage masquant le ciel.

* * *

La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, mis à part un petit carré que projette la lune. La brise s'engouffre par les fenêtres ouvertes, écartant doucement les rideaux diaphanes ; ils flottent paresseusement à la manière des papillons, des pans de soie lâchés en chute libre qui s'élèvent ou s'écroulent d'un vent solaire à l'autre.

Les rais argentés jouent avec les ombres sur la peau blafarde. Ils illuminent le halo bleuté des cheveux, se déposent sur l'or au creux des mains en coupe, puis se perdent dans les yeux rouges qui questionnnent la nuit.

_\- Sérieusement ? siffla-t-il aux petites prunelles noires en face de lui. De qui vous foutez vous la gueule ? Confier un objet d'une telle valeur à celui qui a été élevé comme héritier d'All For One ?_

_La souris sourit, imperturbable._

_\- Ton passé ne fait-il pas de toi le plus apte à réagir efficacement si la situation se dégrade, Shimura-kun ? Il est déjà malheureux qu'il m'ait fallut remettre les autres à des étudiants qui ne se sont jamais vus confrontés à des situations réelles telles qu'il va peut-être falloir que vous affrontiez, peux-tu me reprocher de vouloir épargner un dernier cœur naïf et me tourner vers quelqu'un qui a déjà connu l'abîme ?_

Les doigts se crispent sur la boussole, un poids lourd qui tente de l'entraîner à nouveau dans le gouffre. Il en était ressorti prise par prise, se brisant les ongles et les dents en se retenant tout entier à de vagues creux dans la paroi, dédaignant et les cordes fragiles qu'on lui jetait depuis en-haut, et les murmures insistants qui remontaient depuis les ténèbres d'en-bas.

Avec sa seule hargne et sa toujours changeante Nebula, il était enfin parvenu à la surface, où il avait rejeté toutes les étiquettes, tous les destins qu'on tentait et tente encore de lui imposer.

Il n'est plus _Shimura Tenko, l'enfant battu rêvant d'être un héros, doux garçon descendant de Nana_ , quoi qu'en dise All Might et sa carte d'identité. Il n'est plus _Shigaraki Tomura, le démon fou qui assassiné sa propre famille, successeur d'All For One_ , quoi qu'en dise les manias de l'Underground.

Il est _Tomura, la chauve-souris grincheuse de la fac d'architecture, plus brillant élève de ce domaine depuis un siècle_.

Et maintenant, ce bâtard de rat veut le rejeter dans le trou ?

_Pour qui se prend-il ?_

Un bruissement de plumes et une créature masque la lune, plongeant vers le jeune homme et momentanément la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Le volatile énorme se pose entre ses bras, et dans une ondulation floue devient de condor un lynx. Le félin se love là, sans considération aucune pour l'objet sans prix qu'il recouvre, et chaque seconde tandis qu'il ronronne voit la tension s'écouler de son humain. Un sourire fugitif étire ses lèvres.

Il accole sa tête contre le mur et ferme les yeux, laisse les rideaux et la brise lui caresser le visage. Alors qu'il s'endort à son tour, ses traits se détendent et redeviennent juvéniles, sans plus trace de leur dureté d'éveil. Pour peu, on le croirait encore enfant et innocent, et le halo lunaire aveuglerait nos yeux aux ténèbres qui le suivent. Quand il se réveillera, l'illusion sera brisée, et les volutes sombres reprendront leur empire sur lui.

Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il dort, sa dæmon sur ses genoux, rassuré par la promesse de tacite de son contact :

_On s'en sortira, comme toujours._


End file.
